Halloween Time with The Three Caballeros
by zurpocalypse
Summary: Donald didn't want to be alone this Halloween, so he called his Latin friends Jose and Panchito, who have never celebrated the holiday before. The problem is that Panchito is taking meds and Jose is very into witchcraft! Will this turn out to be a memorable Halloween or will it be their worst nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

THE CABALLEROS ARE OWNED BY WALT DISNEY AND HIS CREW!

(This is like an into chapter...)

* * *

It was the last week of October and everyone is gearing up for their favorite holiday. Halloween! Well, everyone except Donald Duck. He had hoped that he wouldn't spend this Halloween by himself, giving out treats like the last couple Halloween's. But it seems like he's heading towards that direction. He called his friends, but everyone had other plans. Mickey's gone with Minnie to a party out of town. Goofy's bonding with his kid. Daisy's away with family. And his nephews are grounded after being the cause of an incident involving mangoes, a clock and TNT. Donald was getting desperate. He was going to even call his cheap Uncle Scrooge! He flipped through his contact booklet for the third time in case he missed anyone.

_Darn! Halloween is only a couple days away!_ He thought._ I really don't want to be alone like last year. And the year before that. Ant the year before that!_

Once he flipped to the last page, he threw it to the floor with anger and sank into his blue sofa. "Ugh... I even made my own pumpkin pie recipe that I've been working my butt off to perfect." He sulked. "Aiy caramba." He lifted himself up and said it again, only slower. "Aiy caramba...That's Spanish... And Spanish is spoken in Mexico... And the one guy I know who lives in Mexico is good ole' Panchito!" He shouted. "Oh boy! I hope he doesn't already have plans," he said as he dashed to his room. He opened his closet and pulled out a small, multicolored piñata. He held it over his beg and ripped it in half. "There's got to be something in here," he muttered, trying to find his contact information in the pile of Mexican candy and confetti. After a few moments, he was able to find his card. He dashed to his phone on his bedside table and quickly dialed the number.¡

"...Hola. This is the Pistola residence. Panchito speaking."

"Hey Panchito! Its Donald! I was wondering if-," Panchito cut him off.

"Donald! Aiy caramba! Its been a while since we've heard each other!" He

"Y-Yeah. Since we said goodbye at the airport. By the way, I developed migraines and back problems because of what happened!" He hissed, thinking back to what happened in Mexico a while back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, perro I haven't been that peachy either. The medicina I'm taking has a lot of side affects. Do you want to know what those side affects are, Donald?" He asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Panchito left the phone for a couple moments and came back. Donald heard a little shake of what sounded like pills in a bottle. "Here they are... Drowsiness, unusual cravings, constipation, severe headaches, vivid hallucinations, sleeping imbalance, mood swings, short term memory loss and speech impediment! Dies! Ten side affects!" He ranted.

"Geeze. That's a whole lot of side affects," Donald added.

"Did you call me just to talk about that?"

"No! Actually, I was wondering if you could come over and hang out with me for Halloween," he explained.

"Oh! Its on the 31st. Sí?" He asked excitingly.

"Sí."

"Heck yeah we can hang out! I've never celebrated Halloween before." Just after that, Donald heard kids playing on the other line.

"Hermano. Who are you talking to?" His tiny, little sister asked.

Panchito cupped the bottom of the phone. "Nadie. Go away!" Panchito exclaimed.

"Can we talk to them?" Another sister asked.

"NO!"

"Por favor~." They pleaded simultaneously.

Starring into his sister's big, twinkling eyes, Panchito gave in to their plea and sighed, "Fine. Por un minute!" Panchito spoke to the phone," Donald my sisters want talk to you." He handed his the phone over to they're little hands.

"Hola! This is Donald Duck, sí?!" The tiny girl asked.

"Yup. This is him," Donald answered happily.

"I love your shows! Son divertido!"She giggled. "And your a good actor! And your hair is very pretty"

"Thank you," Donald chuckled. "I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good," Donald boasted.

The other sister jumped in the conversation, "Sí! Your really good! But you need to stop smoking. No es bueno para ti"

Donald was confused. "I'm sorry. Last time I checked, I didn't smoke," he stated.

The tiny sister slapped the other sister on the back of the head with her free hand. "Mensa! That's the one with green hair! Donald is the one with white hair!"

The girl rubbed the back of her head and whispered to her sister, but the phone was dangerously close to their conversation. "Es el que Panchito le gusta verdad?" She asked.

"El chico con el pelo verde. Sí. ¿No te acuerdas? Lo leemos en su diario juntos." She whispered.

"Oh~ Sí. Ahora lo recuerdo," she stated with a smile.

_I really need to learn Spanish_ Donald thought as he eavesdropped into their conversation.

"What are you whispering about?" Panchito hissed.

The girls looked at eachother, then to Panchito. They smiled and replied simultaneously, "Nada.".

Panchito extended his hand. "Dame el teléfono. Se acabó el tiempo." Panchito reported.

They stuck their tongue's out at him. "You're no fun," his tiny sister commented, handing him the phone.

"Tú eres como un viejo gruñón," his other sister mocked, making herself and her sister both giggle.

Panchito talked to Donald again. "Lo siento. My sisters are so FREAKING ANNOYING!" He shouted angrily at his siblings. "¡Ve a jugar afuera!" Like that, the sounds of their giggling died off.

"I like your sisters," Donald commented.

Panchito cleared his throat. "Anyway, when can I come over?" He asked.

"The sooner the better!" Donald exclaimed, smiling.

"Perfecto. And is José coming too?"

Donald had forgotten about his Brazilian friend. He tried to play it off, "Oh yeah. Haha. Of course he's coming. But, you wouldn't happen to know his number would you, pal?"

"Whoa mi amigo. You forgot about José. That's shady," Panchito commented.

"What?! No I didn't! Plus there's no proof that I did," Donald defended.

Panchito sighed as he muttered, "What does that man see in you?"

"What happened?"

"Uh... Nada! Just talking to myself!" He played off. "Don't worry my American friend, I wont tell him."

"Thanks. Mind giving me his number?"

"Sure. Its..."

Donald wrote down the number. "Got it. Well then, you when you get here."

"¡Nos vemos pronto mi amigo!"

"Bye." Donald hung up the phone and dialed the number.

"...Olá?"

* * *

AWWWWW YISSSSS! A BRAND NEW MOTHERFLUFFIN STORY!

Let me give you guys a warning. There will be some puns here and there. So be on the look out for those. And another heads up, this story will most likely not be finished by Halloween. Maybe like mid November if my predictions are right and the stars are in position or something.

Anyway, I completely forgot how I came up with this idea... I noticed that my stories are very Donald and Panchito centered. There needs to be more José! That might be another heads up for the future. In the mean time, be patient and watch the new SEASON OF THE WALKING DEAD! [HEAVY BREATHING]


	2. Chapter 2

THE CABALLEROS ARE OWNED BY WALT DISNEY AND HIS CREW!

* * *

After calling his Latin friends, Donald made his very special pumpkin pie and put it in the oven. He wanted to get his friends in the Halloween spirit since neither of them have ever celebrated it before. He had already made an agenda. First, they would go shopping for costumes, then spend the entire night watching nothing but horror movies. (Only the classics of course). And finally, go trick or treating! He smelled the pie, a sign that it was ready, and set it out the window frame to cool off. He wafted the aroma of the pumpkinie, cinnamonie, vanillaie steam coming from the pie.

_Oh boy. I hope it tastes as good as it smells_, he thought. He heard the doorbell go off. He took off his mitts and apron and walked to the door. He looked at the mysterious door bell ringer through his peep-hole. With the bug eye vision that his peep-hole provided, he saw his Brazilian friend, José Carioca, looking dapper as ever in his signature yellow suit. He was leaning on his umbrella and had a lit cigar in the side of his mouth. He opened the door to greet his friend.

"José!" He shouted with joy. "Long time no see-," José hugged the joyous Donald, squeezing his face into his chest.

"Olá Donald! Senti sua falta! I've missed you so~ much!" Jose exclaimed as he lifted him off his feet and spun him around.

Donald tugged on his sleeve and managed to utter, "C...Can't...B-Breathe..."

José freed the air-deprived man. "Desculpe Donald. It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time. I couldn't help myself."

Donald smiled and hugged his friend. "Don't apologize. I'm glad that your here." They hugged for a while before Donald blurted out, "One did you manage to get here in only 2 hours?"

José chuckled, "Yeah. I wonder that too."

"That doesn't make any se-."

"Oh! And I saw Panchito earlier too!" He exclaimed.

"R-Really?" Donald asked, freeing himself from the tight hug. "Did you guys come together?"

"Uhhh... Kinda. I ran into him on my way here," he said. He explained that he flagged down a yellow taxi to get to Donald's place and met Panchito inside, also getting a ride from the taxi. They greeted each other with hugs and talked about what's been going on in their lives. After discussing about annoying his siblings and meds and telling each other they need a hair cut, the taxi dropped them off as far as he could, which was a few blocks from Donald's and left them. The Latin men challenged each other to a race to the house and the last thing José knew was that Panchito was far behind him. Unusual for the fast and furious redhead.

"Estou preocupado Donald." José said, feeling guilty about leaving him on his own. "What if something bad happened to him? We have to find him!"

"He always get's himself in a pickle somehow!" Donald shouted as they both ran up the street.

Once they turned the corner, they found Panchito hugging a tall, flakey, slim tree, who's leaves have turned orange for autumn.

"Donald you need to shave. Your cara is itchy," he commented, rubbing his cheek onto the tree. Apparently, the medication he took that morning kicked in and he began to hallucinate. He had mistaken the tree for his American friend.

"Oh boy," Donald sighed. "This is the pickle I was talking about!" They came to the hallucinating Mexicans side and tried to bring him back to reality.

"Panchito. That's not Donald," José said. "That's an árbol."

Panchito looked up and realized that the tree was actually a tree once he focused more on it's leaves and bark. "Oh yeah~. That explains a lot," he said in a wobbly tone. He let go of his grip on the tree and turned around, stumbling onto the floor. Donald and José quickly grabbed his arms and held him up.

"Creo que mi medicación es patear pulg," he reported. He looked up at the sky. "The sky is really pink today. And there's a lot of bubbles." Its about 2 in the afternoon and it was cloudy. The only things in the sky were clouds. Panchito "popped" an imaginary bubble above Donald's head. "Burbujas son tan divertido, mi amigo," he commented as he giggled uncontrollably.

"Get a grip on yourself!" Donald shouted, shaking him a bit. Donald noticed something disturbing about Panchito. He looked into his amber eyes and saw that his pupils were uneven. One was relatively larger than the other. Not to mention they looked a bit dim and dead, no glimmer of light whatsoever.

"José. Look in his eyes. They're really weird," he said, concerned.

José looked into Panchito's eyes and noticed it too. "Oh~. I see the problem," he debunked. "

Panchito starred at the top of his green head asked, "Why do you have a flower growing out of your head?"

They carried Panchito to Donald's blue automobile and put him in the back seat. José took out a small, purple vial from his sleeve and held it near Panchito's lips. He poured the concoction into his mouth. Once Panchito drank the liquid, his eyes returned to their original color and they were brighter than ever.

"Panchito. Its us. José and Donald," José said in a calming tone. "You beat me in the race and won. But you were so tired that you passed out."

Panchito scratched his head. Trying to recollect that memory. "Oh yeah~. I did win, huh?"

"Sim. And were going to the...Umm.." He hesitated.

"The store!" Donald blurted out. "Were going to the store to buy costumes."

Panchito smiled. "Then what are we waiting for mi amigos! ¡Vamos!" He shouted happily. He closed the door and jumped up and down his seat like a kid going to the amusement park.

Donald got in the drivers seat and José got in the passenger seat. The happy Donald inserted the key into the ignition.

"And just a heads up, my music can be pretty intense," Donald commented, as he started the engine. Doing so, Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance _blasted from the stereo. Donald quickly turned down the music and blushed with embarrassment. He giggled nervously, "How did that get in there?"

"Don't be embarrassed Donald," José reassured, putting his hand on Donald's shoulder. "I'm a fan of Lady Gaga também."

"¡Yo también!" Panchito boasted. He lunged forward and turned up the radio to a volume where they could sing along to.

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah. Roma, roma, ma. Gaga, ooh, la, la la. Want your bad romance!_

_"_C'mon Donald!" José insisted.

"Sing with us!" Panchito added.

Donald smiled and sang along with his friends as they drove to their destination.

* * *

Yes. I made up the words describing the pie. Happy late Halloween!

Hallucinating Panchito. Check. What will be the next symptom Panchito develops and how will Donald and José handle it?! These questions will be answered!

And chpt 3 will come sooner than you think... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

THE CABALLEROS ARE OWNED BY WALT DISNEY AND HIS CREW!

* * *

_**One car ride later...**_

"Halloween...City." José read while looking up at the sigh. He scratched his head and reported, "It says city, but its just a really, really big store."

"Its big enough to be its own city," Donald added, also starring at the sigh.

"Well city or not, I'm excited," he said. He looked over his shoulder and asked, "Aren't you Panchito?"

Panchito was standing behind one of the pillars that held the store. He peeked his head out and nodded.

"Your not scared are you?" Donald snickered.

"¡No tengo miedo!" He shouted. He came out from behind the pillar and puffed out his chest. "I'm a macho man!"

"If your a 'macho man," then go in first," Donald said as he opened the door to the Halloween store. Sounds of maniacal laughing and screams came out from the store. There was no telling what was inside because the doorway was covered by streams of black tarp that flapped slowly with the wind.

Panchito gulped and slowly walked to the door. "O-Ok...I...I-I'll g-go," he stuttered nervously, shaking more and more as he got closer to the door. He reached the entrance, but stopped in his tracks.

"Your almost there," Donald said, grinning. Hoping that Panchito would get the scare of his life.

"C'mon Panchito. Não há nada a temer," José reassured, extending his hand to the shaken Mexican. "If you want, you can hold my hand."

Panchito blushed a bit. "Y-You sure?"

"Sim. When my nephew's get scarred, they like to hold my hand because it helps them feel protected," he explained. He cleared his throat and glared at Donald. "Plus, its not nice to make fun of someone's fears."

Donald rolled his eyes at his remark.

Panchito was thinking of accepting his offer, but since his manliness was at stake, he declined. "I have to do this," he stated. He took in a deep breath and, once he breathed out, stuck his had in the doorway and gasped.

"Almost there," Donald muttered.

Panchito gulped again. He closed his eyes and rushed into the store. With his eyes still shut, he crouched down, low to the floor, and covered his head with his arms. _Ok. On the count of tres, I'm gonna open my eyes. _He thought._ Uno...Dos...¡Tres! _The first thing he saw was a very red, very detailed devil starring right into his eyes. He had a large grin on his face, exposing his pointy, long teeth. Panchito screamed. He fell to his side and pulled down his sombrero to cover his face. At this point he was shaking like a cold puppy.

Donald and José rushed in and found Panchito in his pathetic state. They were approached by the kid who scared their friend half to death.

"What's his problem?" The kid asked as he took off his mask.

Donald sighed, "I really don't know."

José confronted the trembling Mexican and tried to calm him down. He kneeled beside him and said, "Take it easy Panchito. It's just a kid in a mask."

"Yeah." Donald added. The kid gave him the mask and he held it in front of his covered face. "Look."

Panchito peeked from under his sombrero and saw the terrifying mask again. And screamed again. He lunged toward José, wrapped his arms around his neck, and wrapped his legs around his waist. Then, he shouted, "¡El diablo! ¡Mamá tenía razón! ¡El diablo va a llevarme!" He buried his face into the Brazilians neck.

"Donald! Put that away!" José demanded

"Fine," Donald said. He tried to give the kid the mask back, but he refused to take it.

"Keep it. I don't want to catch you guy's weirdness." He claimed. "No offense."

But Donald did take offence. He tried to suppress his anger, but it showed in his face. "What?! If anyone's weird, it's you!"

The kid pointed to each man as he explained their "weirdness", " He's a grown man, but he's scared of a mask. The guy with green hair kinda looks like a girl. And your hair is white like an old man's, and you dress like my little brother when he's getting his picture taken. That's really weird."

Donald wasn't the type to discipline kids with violence, but doing so came to mind. José sensed Donald's rage and quickly came to the scene before things got ugly.

Eventually, the boy's mom came in the picture and whisked her child out of the store. Only to utter "weirdo's" under her breath.

José proposed an idea. Donald could head on upstairs and browse ahead, while he stayed down to help their friend calm down and expose him to not so scary trinkets. Donald agreed to that idea and headed on up. After taking the elevator ride up, he was greeted by lifelike mechanical zombies, monsters and infamous horror movie villains. And an occasional demon baby. Creeped out, Donald moved onto the not so scary costume department, where he met one of the employee's.

"Hello sir. Need any assistance today?" The employee lady said in a rehearsed way.

Donald never asked for any help from employees. He thought they were really annoying and are just looking to get in peoples business. But today's a different day though." You know what? I do." He said. " My bestest friends in the whole universe are celebrating Halloween with me, but they never celebrated it before. The Brazilian seems fine with it, but he's into that voodoo, witchcraft stuff. And the Mexican is being a scaredy cat!"

The girl awed. "Poor him. But I totally get what your going through." She explained that her brother was a big scaredy cat and was able to help him over come his fears by showing him horror movies.

"You think that'll work?" Donald asked.

"Totally! It worked on him. And he can handle anything now." She replied. "Where are your friends?" She asked, looking to both of her sides.

"They're ri~," he said continuously as he leaned over the railing. "~ight over there!" He exclaimed, pointing to the empty spot near the door. "Wha-Where could they be?!" He shouted frantically as he darted his eyes around the store. He managed to find Panchito near the kids costume section, talking to a little girl. She looked like she was between the age of 5 or 8, wore a fitted, green fairy princess costume and blue, sparkling wings. How and why Panchito's there is a question he can't answer. They look like they're picking out dresses together. He looked around to find his other bestest friend and found him browsing the aisle with witch related ornaments. Picking up different vials and bottles. Donald sighed with relief, thinking that his friends probably went off and started a fire. Again.

"Are those your Latin friends?" She asked as she leaned over the rail. She smiled and said, "They're both really handsome."

"I guess. But I'm more good looking," he boasted as he slicked his hair back. Only to fall back in its original place.

The employee looked at Donald with a confused face. "Wait. I thought you guys were just friends?"

Donald placed his elbow on the rail, made a fist and put it under his chin, the signature thinker pose. He then thought about that question. He and his friends have been thought a lot. **A Lot**. They laughed together, cooked together, got wasted together, burned down a building together, got in trouble together and almost died together.

"I guess we've reached that point where were more than friends," he answered. "I mean, we've slept together and stuff like that. You know?" He added, recalling the time where they all had to share a bed together because it was the only bed available at the time.

The employee blushed. "S-S-Slept together?"

Donald giggled, "Yeah. It was a pain in the butt at first, but it felt kinda nice afterward." Donald grew concerned when the lady's face turned as red as Panchito's hair. "Are you O.K?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. Its just k-kinda wierd for me to be given this type of information," she stated. "I-Its kinda out of the blue." She smile and added, "But I'm happy for you guys."

"Hmm. What do you call it when your friends, but more than friends?" Donald asked.

"F-Friends with benefits," she replied.

Donald scratched his head and said, "Huh. Never heard of that before. Then I guess we're friends with benefits." Donald stated. "Anyway, I want to make this holiday memorable for them, you know, since its their first time and all."

The lady tapper her chin with her index finger, thinking of a solution for his problem. She snapper her fingers and said, "I think I can assist you with your situation. Wait right here." And like that, she dashed past the vast array of serial killer costumes and fake, blood seared knives.

Donald patiently waited a couple minutes, twirling the ends of his pearly white hair. Eventually, the employee came back, panting after a mad dash, and brought a large, black bag. She handed the bag to Donald.

"What's in it?" Donald asked. He tried to peek inside the bag, but the employee stopped him.

"Don't look!" She shouted.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"Don't you want to be surprised with your friends when you find out what's in the bag?" She stated. "This will help you. Trust me," she added, giving a reassuring smile.

Donald shrugged a _eh, what could possibly go wrong_ shrug. They headed over to the cob webbed covered cash register, with multi-colored plastic spiders. Donald paid for the mysterious contents, with a discount, tipped his hat to the employee, and headed down the elevator. When he got down stairs, his jaw dropped. He could not, **could not**, believe what he just saw. Panchito, the manly, macho man he claimed to be, was dressed in a pink, princess ball gown, which somewhat resembled Aurora's from Sleeping beauty, and wore a small, silver tiara replaced his sombrero.

Earlier, Panchito and José were both greeted by the little girl that Donald saw him talking to later on. She helped calm down Panchito by telling him to conquer his fears and the redhead was moved by her touching speech. Seeing that Panchito didn't need his assistance, José tried to go and regroup with Donald, but the temptation of magical potions and pictures of women wearing sexy witch costumes tempted him to take another trip. Later on, the girl insisted that Panchito wear a dress so they could match, but he refused that offer. But the girl started to tear up and eventually Panchito gave in and wore the dress.

Donald tried to not laugh at his friend, but it didn't work out. After taking a few pictures of Princess Panchito, Donald called for José, who rushed in onto the scene. The two men ended up bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Panchito barked with his embarrassed, red face.

José wiped a tear from the side of his eye and said, "It's just that you look so bonito in pink."

Donald clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh. "Yeah. The color compliments your muscles," he added.

Panchito was about to teach the men a lesson or two about laughing at your friend, but the girl tugged on his dress.

"Who are they?" The girl asked, scratching her head with her silver, b-dazzled, plastic star wand. "Are those your princes?"

Panchito stuttered, "Uhh... Hmmm...K-Kinda."

"Kinda?" She questioned, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"S-Si. They can be princes' sometimes, but," he glanced over to his friends, who are basically rolling on the floor laughing, "they can be evil witches sometimes."

"Oh~." She giggled. "And remember," she stated, grabbing his left hand with her tiny hands, "ghosts and monsters are not real. They're just in our imagination."

Panchito giggled. "Gracias. I'll remember it princesa," he said, then gave a charming smile.

They said their goodbye with a curtsey. The girl dashed off to her mother, who was browsing the vampire makeup.

Donald and José mimicked their curtsey to each other, jokingly, and laughed more, slapping their knees and holding their sides. Panchito quickly stripped down to his Mexican flag boxers and put on, one leg at a time, his red skinny jeans and waist-cut jacket, forgetting to put on his black shirt. He grabbed his giggly friends from the back of their collar's and dragged them toward the door, receiving stared along the way from employees and customers.

"W-Were leaving already?" Donald said, still kinda giggly. "It's not even midnight yet."

"Haha. Está muy gracioso.," Panchito remarked sarcastically. Panchito rolled his eyes at that comment and continued on until he reached the door they entered from.

José was able to free himself from Panchito's grip. Like a doorman of some fancy hotel, he held the door open for Panchito and said, "Your chariot awaits, princesa." He then giggled along with Donald.

Panchito grabbed the jokester from his arm and headed out the door.

As they exited the building of the store, the lady that Donald talked to earlier shouted from the 2nd floor, "Have a Happy Halloween!"

* * *

And I know its past Halloween, but just go with the flow please! I didn't want Panchito to have a sideaffect in this chapter because I didn't want the story to lag on for so long and I was kinda to lazy to add one on. But I hope him wearing a dress made up for it. :

Anyway, hope you like this chapter. And tell me what you think about it!

Donald is so innocent ohmergerd!


	4. Chapter 4

THE CABALLEROS ARE OWNED BY WALT DISNEY AND HIS CREW!

* * *

"Whats in the bag?" José asked as he sprawled across the table to reach the black bag.

"Beats me," Donald replied. He grabbed the bag before José could and held the ends of it. "And I'm not waiting another second not knowing!"

All three caballeros were on the edges of their seats, eager to know what's in the bag. Donald spilled the contents onto the table. To their surprise, it was a mix of candy assortments, fake blood pouches, spider rings and 3 rectangular boxes.

"Cool! We got costumes!" Donald rejoiced as he grabbed a box. Attached to it was a note, which Donald read. "For the Mexican."

"For me?" Panchito questioned, pointing to himself. Donald handed him the box and handed the other to the Brazilian. Panchito proposed that on the count of three, they open the boxes together.

"One!"

"Dios!"

"¡Tres!

They removed the lid and revealed their costumes to each other. Donald got a cop costume compact with a fake badge, police whistle and handcuffs. José got a vampire costume with a black cape, a cravat and fake fangs. Panchito's costume was a pirate costume with a pirate hat, eye patch and fake, green parrot, which José didn't take a liking to.

"I don't think that _thing_ is really necessary. Jogue-o fora!" He demanded.

Knowing that José's ticked off, Panchito toyed with him. "Why on earth would I want to throw out this little cutie?" He said in a tone that is spoken to babies while he pet the plastic creature.

José wanted to snatch the toy, rip it in half, set it on fire and send it ashes all the way to Timbuktu, but Donald blurted out, "Wait. Where are my pants?"

Donald could only find the cop shirt but the pants weren't in sight. He shook the shirt a bit and low and behold, the item he was missing floated down onto the table. But it wasn't what he expected. Instead of it being the dark blue pants he was thinking of, it was dark blue short shorts. He held them up and blushed.

José burst into laughter."Meu Deus Donald! Os calções vai certamente mostrar as pernas bonitas!" He chuckled as he slammed his hand repeatedly onto the table.

Donald shouted angrily, "Don't laugh! This is sexual harassment!" He opened the shorts and put them on José's head. Covering his green bangs and his left eye.

"Don't worry Donald," José giggled. "Eu só estava brincando. Isto é tudo. Besides, I'm sure it was a mistake."

Donald sighed, "You're probably right. It can get pretty hectic when there's a lot of people in the stores. Especially since it's almost Halloween. The lady probably got my costume mixed up with someone else's."

When Donald turned to the oddly quiet redhead, he saw him staring intensely at the pumpkin pie on the other side of the kitchen. Donald snapped his fingers near Panchito's ear, making him come back from his trance.

"Are you O.K?" Donald asked.

"S-Si. It's just I'm feeling hungry," he stated, followed by a loud grumble that emitted from his stomach. He licked his lips and said, "¿Puedo comer un pedazo?"

"Sure. I'm getting kinda hungry too."

"Me three." José added, removing the shorts from his head.

José and Panchito set their stuff aside as Donald got up from his chair and walked to his wooden cabinet. He grabbed three white plates and grabbed the can of whipped cream from the fridge. He set them aside on the counter and retrieved the pumpkin pie. He pulled out a knife from the drawer and cut the pie into 6 semi-large slices. He put a slice on each place and topped it off with a mountain of whipped cream. The hungry men starred onto their plates as Donald placed them it front of them. They wrapped their crisp, white napkins around their necks and took their first bite. The creamy goodness of the pie made their taste buds melt.

"Oh Boy! This is tasty!" Donald commented with a mouthful of pie. He swallowed and asked his friends, "What do you guys think?"

José wiped the edges of his lips with the napkin and answered, "As you Americans say, This is the bee's knee's."

Donald smiled, "Thanks. What about you-." When he turned to his shoulder, Panchito rummaging inside his sombrero.

Panchito looked at Donald, though his arm was still inside the sombrero. "It's really delicioso! Don't get me wrong, but~," he pulled out a bottle of Tabasco sauce. "I think it needs some heat." He then poured half of the molten liquid onto his pie. But that wasn't the only thing he added. Donald and José stared in awe as Panchito added salsa verde, jalapeños, chile's, and chipotle sauce. Panchito sliced off a piece of the pie and planned to eat it, but stopped himself. "Espere. It's missing something..."

"What?" Donald and José asked simultaneously.

Panchito snapped his fingers and smiled. "Its missing limón!"

* * *

Sorry guys. I'm just not feeling well the past couple weeks. Deadlines, projects, friends, family, school, internships and being sick is catching me off guard. But rest assured I'm always looking on the bright side of things and hopefully they'll end soon. :)

Short chapter... But its nice. It's doable. What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

THE CABALLEROS ARE OWNED BY WALT DISNEY AND HIS CREW!

(Carrie spoilers for the people who didn't see the original Carrie movie!)

* * *

It was around 8pm when the boys huddled together near the front of the long, light blue sofa. Spread on the sofa was an array of classic horror movies. VHS' ranging from The Night of the Living Dead to Psycho to the notorious, The Exorcist. They guys dressed out of their clothes to their pajamas. Donald wore an oversized, dark blue t-shirt with white shorts. José wore a black long sleeve and green, plaid pants. And Panchito wore a black tank top with a red pj jacket and black sweat pants. The boys were deciding which movie to het traumatized by.

"This filme looks good," José commented as he picked up a VHS. "The Thing... Sounds mysterious."

"¡Espera!" Panchito blurted out, also holding a VHS. "I heard this movie was really good. Mi tío and a couple of his friends went to go see this movie and they got so scared that they had to go to the hospital." The VHS he held was The Exorcist.

Donald proposed an idea. "I say we should watch the not-so-scary movie first and the scariest last." He picked up a VHS, "Let's watch Carrie. I heard it's kinda slow at first, but it gets more suspenseful in the end."

The Latin men nodded and stacked the tapes on top of the player. Donald inserted the tape and went to go get the refreshments while José & Panchito set up the space. As the commercials played, Donald popped the popcorn while humming _Bad Romance,_ the song that's been stuck in his head for a while. José and Panchito sprawled two blankets onto the wooden floor. A think one for cushion and a soft one for comfort. They then wrapped themselves with a large, thick blanket to keep themselves warm. (Really. Its to keep themselves safe from monsters. Universal rule.) When Donald came back with the popcorn and iced tea, he seated himself in the middle of the guys and placed the bowl of popcorn in an empty space between his crisscrossed legs and placed the beverages on the sofa. They ate some of the popcorn before stopping when the movie started.

The guys took the beginning quite well. They got creeped out when a couple times, like when Carrie got her first period and when the lady's boyfriend killed the pig. Other than that, things were going pretty good. But towards the end, the guys were squeezing each others arms with suspense as Carrie walked to the stage. Panchito shook Donald ferociously, but the American was too fixated on the suspense to care. Then when Carrie killed her classmates, Donald and Panchito held on to each other, hoping that the movie would end soon. José on the other hand, wasn't really frightened as the trembling duo next to him. He started dozing off but shot back up when his friends screamed as Carrie killed her mom. As the credits rolled, José reached for the remote and ejected the movie. The static light from the t.v filled their side of the room and the white noise gave off an eerie vibe. Donald, whos head was buried in the trembling Panchito's chest, peeked out and saw that the movie had ended. He let out a sigh of relief and nudged the Mexican, who too sighed upon the sight of the movie ending.

"Now** that**, is a scary movie," Donald stated.

"Sí. I'll have to go back to church when I go back to Mexico," Panchito remarked.

"What'd you think of the movie José?" Donald asked.

They turned to him, who starred back with eyes that said, _Really? This filme was scary? _He raised his right hand and did the so-so gesture, "It was O.K. But the movie wasn't assustado."He rested his elbow on his knee and rested his cheek on his hand.

"Not even the part where she did the creepy stare before she killed everyone?" Donald asked.

"Nope."

"Or the part where she went to El Inferno?" Panchito added.

"Nem sequer vacilou," he stated. He took a swig of his beverage. While he did, Donald whispered something to the redhead. After a few short whispers to each other, they took in a deep breath and shouted, "BOO!" Startling the Brazilian. He spat out some of his drink and some spilled onto his shirt. Panchito and Donald chuckled at the outcome.

"Haha. Muito engraçado," he commented sarcastically as he got up. "I'll be back in a jiffy." He walked up the shadow engulfed stairs and entered the pitch black bathroom. He patted the wall and flicked the light switch up, revealing the baby blue and white colored room. He took off his shirt and, with a damp hand towel, washed the tea smelling, sticky stain away. He twisted the shirt dry and placed it on the lid of the toilet behind him. He then washed his light tan face and green bangs. While he dried his face with the dark blue towel that hung from the rack, José felt a cold sensation run up his back. Startled, he looked up at the mirror and saw a disembodied skull floating above the toilet. He starred into it's pitch black, empty eyes that cried tears of what looked like blood. He quickly looked over his shoulder, but the apparition was gone, leaving behind fading mist. He tried to catch his breath and noticed that he's started to see his breath. Shocked, cold and fearful, he grabbed his black long-sleeve and fumbled to put it on. When he did, he reached for the doorknob, but it wouldn't open.

"Donald! Panchito!" He cried out as he pounded on the door. "Ajude-me! Help!" He placed his ear onto the door to hear them come up. But he heard nothing. He slammed his left side onto the door to bust it open, but the efforts were futile. As he stepped back to prepare another time, but a strong force pushed his body face down onto the tiled floor. The powerful force rolled his body onto his back and pinned his hands above his head. It then slowly rolled up his black shirt. "W-What are you doing?!" He shouted fearfully. The shirt rolled all the way up to his chest and ghostly hands began to touch his tan waist and chest. "Stop!" He barked as he tried to escape from its grasp. However, the entity didn't stop. Instead, it's wondering hands moved downer and slowly tried to pull down his pants. "Stop!" He tried again. "Eu ordeno que você pare!" After he spoke, the weight lifted from his hands and he was able to push himself to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled himself up. He opened the door, slammed it behind him and ran to the staircase.

While he was standing at the top of the staircase, he was contemplating whether or not what he saw was a figment of his imagination or not. He slapped his face a couple times before walking down cautiously, using the rail to keep him from falling down the stairs if a certain entity were to push him. "Didn't you guys hear me screaming?! I could have been moribundo!" José exclaimed at his friends as he pulled down his shirt.

The only thing he heard was the static emitting from the t.v. "Donald...Panchito..." He called out. Worried, he slowly walked toward the sofa and looked over it, seeing a gruesome scene. Panchito was laid face down in a pool of blood with his arms resting by his sides and his body was highlighted by the t.v light. José looked over to Donald. He was sitting up with his back to the sofa. His head dangled on his right shoulder as blood dripped onto the floor.

José rubbed his eyes to see if his vision was tricking him again. But it wasn't. He walked toward Panchito's body and kneeled down beside him. He nudged his shoulders while saying, "O.K. You got me. You can wake up now." However, there was no response from the Mexican. His voice began to crack when he called out to Donald, but also got no response. "C'mon guys! This isn't funny!" He shouted on the verge of tears. José stood back up and stepped back a bit. He looked at his bloodied hand and muttered, "Meu Deus." Shaken and sorrowful, José put the back of his hand onto his forehead and fainted overdramatically, landing on his back.

After a few moments, the supposedly dead Panchito sat up and questioned, "Do you think we went too far, Donald?"

Donald wiped some blood from his forehead with the back of his hand and replied, "Nah. I've seen worser prank reactions than this."

While José was washing upstairs, Donald and Panchito covered themselves with the fake blood they got at the store to get a good scare from their friend.

"Plus, we managed to scare him. Right?"

"Si," Panchito giggled. He tried to wipe some of the red residue from the side of his lip, but it only spread more across his cheek. "Eres un genio! A genius mi amigo!"

"Thanks," Donald said as he got up. He helped Panchito up and added, "Can you bring me a glass of cold water?"

Panchito nodded and retrieved the water in a tall glass. He handed the glass to Donald, who then threw the icy water at the unconscious Brazilian. José quickly sat up and coughed out some water. Both Donald and Panchito kneeled beside the confused man and explained the whole situation.

"You guys are telling me that I fainted because I thought my melhor amigo's were dead, but actually, you were pretending?" José summed up in an irritated tone.

"Pretty much."

"Si."

José sighed and chuckled. "I admit, you got me good."

"We did, huh," Donald giggled.

"Sim. Especially with the crânio in the bathroom. That was really scary." He remarked.

"Crânio?" The boys simultaneously repeated.

"Yeah. Crânio? The skull?" José restated.

"What skull? There was no skull," Donald stated.

"Yes there was. It was touching me and everything," José explained.

Donald rubbed José's back as he said, "I've lived here for many years. I'm pretty sure I would know if my house was haunted or not. Besides, you probably just imagined that."

"Mas era tão real," José muttered as he remembered the cold hands that violated his stomach.

"Disculpe guys, but can I use the shower?" Panchito asked as he held his head. "I think the fake sangre is making me feel dizzy."

Donald took a whiff of his shirt and gaged, "I think I will too. I'll go after you."

Panchito's amber eyes trailed up the ominous staircase that led to the dark, void that led to the bathroom. "H-How about you go up first?" Panchito insisted nervously.

Donald looked up and was also fearful of going up. "H-How a-about we shower together?"

Panchito pondered that idea, but asked, "Can we fit?"

Donald sighed. "No. What do we do?"

José snickered, "Amigos. I have an idea."

Outside the Donald residence...

"J-José... I-I c-cant take it a-anymore," the damp and shirt free Donald stated as he chatted his teeth.

"M-Me neither," Panchito added as he rubbed his bare, trembling shoulders.

"A couple more sprays and you'll be limpo," José reassured.

He pointed the hose at the shirtless Panchito and, like the squirt gun games at the carnival, sprayed him. When José stopped, the autumn cold covered Panchito and he went back to trying to keep himself warm. Donald cleaned his stained white hair as José sprayed him with the cold water. When José ceased fire, the wet men huddled together for warmth while José dug in his hat and pulled out a pearl white dryer from the hat. José gave them their damp shirts, grabbed the men and tossed them in the dryer. He turned a few of the nozzles and pushed the large start button. He pulled out a cigar from his sleeve, lit it and chilled out for a couple minutes.

_*BZZZZZZZZZZZ*_

José opened the dryer and pulled out his clothed friends. Not only did they smell like flowers, but their hair looked like dandelions! José couldn't help but laugh, but the boys were to distracted by how good they smell to care.

Donald proclaimed, "Ok guys. Let's go back inside before we loose our toasty heat and finish the movies!"

They all hurried back inside. José and Panchito sat on the cleaned floor with a new, warmer blanket as Donald inserted a new movie. He sat in the middle and pressed play.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter.(Hella late tho. Its not even Halloween anymore.)

I'm glad that I got to put more José in the story. The other's were more Donald and Panchito centered. Also, I got most of the ghost research from movies and celebrity ghost stories. If your a ghost and you don't do this, don't get offended please.

I'm really conflicted on weather or not the next chapter should be hardcore scary or like innocent scary. You see, I wrote the next chapter, but I'm not sure if it'll be too intensely scary, so I wana tone it down a bit. I need some opinions please!

And thanks for readin'!


	6. Chapter 6

THE CABALLEROS ARE OWNED BY WALT DISNEY AND HIS CREW!

(Poltergeist spoilers for people who haven't seen it.)

* * *

Hours and hours of horror movies were played. Night of the Living Dead, Dracula, Psycho, The Hills Have Eyes, The Fly and other horror movies that would make adults laugh at the poor quality rather than shiver with fear.

While The Amityville Horror credits rolled, the shaken Donald peeked out inbetween his fingers. Donald sighed with relif, "Glad that's over." He looked at his right side found Panchito hugging his waist and shaking like a cold puppy, with his face buried into his shirt. He looked to his other side and found José doing the same thing. He nudged their shoulders and told them the movie was over.

Panchito looked up at Donald with his amber eyes and commented with a slight whimper, "Esa película fue hecha por el diablo."

Donald chuckled and patted his red head. " The movie wasn't **that** scary," he said.

Panchito exclaimed, "Sí lo fue! I need to bathe in holy water after seeing that!"

"Eu também!" José added. "When I go back to Brazil, I'll ask the church if they can let me back in."

"Why did they kick you out?" Panchito asked.

José laughed nervously, "I may or may not have had to sell a certain espírito to a certain someone..." José coughed onto his fist and trailed back the conversation. "Anyway, which filme are we gonna watch next?"

As he ejected the movie from the remotes eject button, Donald answered, "I could tell you... But two_ babies_ are weighing me down."

The "babies" sat up and freed Donald from their embrace. He picked up the VHS from the sofa and asked for the time.

"It's 3:50am," José answered, getting the time from the VCR.

"I guess we only have time for one more movie," Donald announced. He read the title and "We're gonna watch The Poltergeist."

All three of them gulped.

"I-Isnt that the one with t-the little niña who died mysteriously?" Panchito quaked.

"And d-didn't people go to the hospital because it was so scary?" José said, also shaken.

"Well whatever happened, I'm still watching the movie!" Donald proclaimed as he got up. He inserted the VHS in the VCR and sat back down with his shaken friends. They wrapped themselves with the blanket and watched as the screen went from static to black.

A few minutes later...

The boys managed through the beginning of the movie with no sweat or fear, things started to tumble downhill after the first paranormal encounter. Their eyes were glued to the t.v as they watched the little blonde enter her parents room. After hearing the girl say the famous quote, the screen went to static.

"What the heck!?" Donald shouted angrily. He quickly grabbed the remote from behind him and pressed the play button repeatedly. "Don't tell me the tape is broken?" He groaned. H then felt José squeeze his arm tightly. "Hey! What's the bid ide-" José shushed the loud man.

"Fique quieto," he whispered to him. He looked at Panchito and held his index finger to his lips, signaling him to do the same thing. José took the remote from Donald and turned off the t.v.

Once the t.v turned off, faint, disembodied whispers were heard throughout the house. Suddenly, the house shook violently, causing plates and pictures to fall and break. The whispers grew louder and louder as the house shook. The caballeros huddled together and after a few terrifying moments, the house stopped.

"W-What just happened?" Panchito asked.

"I don't know," José answered, shaken.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Donald shouted. He poked José forehead repeatedly and added, "You're the one out of the three of us who knows the most about the supernatural stuff! "

Abruptly, the T.V turned on and with it, the temperature dropped dramatically.

"D-Did you turn on the T-T.V?" Panchito asked José.

José shook his head.

Then, the boys heard soft maniacal laughter emitting from the T.V. The voice seemed to have two voices. One sounded very deep and raspy, the stereotypical demonic voice, whereas the other one was noticeably high. Sparks then flew out from the T.V screen and the laughter began to fade away as the sparks died off. The T.V stayed on as the guys starred at it with frightened expressions.

"¿Q-Q fue eso?" Panchito inquired.

He rubbed his hands together and rubbed his shoulders."D-Desculpa. B-B-But I-I've never seen this h-happen before," he stated.

"That's j-just great!" Donald shouted angrily as his breath became more and more visible. He mumbled a few words under his breath and got up. As he tried to walk to the T.V, José launched himself onto Donald's legs and wrapped his arms around them, almost tripping him.

"Esperar Donald! What are you gonna do?!" José shouted.

"What does it look like?! I'm gonna turn off the T.V!" He answered back as he tried to wiggle out of José's grasp.

"Não vá! It's dangerous to mess with the sobrenatural! Believe me don't go!" José pleaded.

"José's right. You shouldn't go near the t.v."

"Well whatever it is! The thing that shook the house or the skull in the bathroom! If we want it to leave, it needs a good beating!" He exclaimed as he managed to free one of his legs. José called for assistance and Panchito tackled Donald to the floor. Donald tried to get the redhead off him, but José threw himself onto the pile.

"We're doing this for your own good," José stated.

"The only good you're doing... Is depriving me of oxygen..." The suffocating Donald commented.

Then, the T.V began to spark again. Only this time, thin fog looking streams emitted from the T.V and examined them. The streams wrapped themselves around the José and Panchito's upper bodies and pinned them onto the sofa.

"Go away! Leave us alone!" Panchito shouted as he tried to escape from their cold grasp.

Donald pushed himself up and dashed to help his friends. He put his fists up to cheek level and started to throw punches at the ghostly streams of light. However, his fists went though the apparitions as they began to wrap themselves around his arms and legs. They then started to drag the poor man into the television. Donald weighed himself down and rolled onto his stomach. The apparitions that tied down the Latin men retreated and tried to pull Donald in the T.V like the others. José and Panchito quickly grabbed his hands and tried pulled him away from the T.V. The ghostly apparitions managed to pull in Donald's legs and slowly moving to his chest.

"Hang in there Donald!" Panchito exclaimed. But, Panchito's palms could only hold onto his friend for so long. Donald's pale hand slipped from Panchito's sweaty palms and he was rapidly engulfed into the T.V while José still held onto him. Panchito's quick thinking saved José from the same fate when he put his arms under his elbows and anchored the Brazilian.

"Meu Deus! Its cold in there," he commented. "Donald! Don't let go!" They tried to pull him out again, but a strong shock forced José arm to retract. When he did, is arm was covered in pink slime.

When they tried to enter the television, the screen went back to being glass. They called out for their friend as they tried to find a way to get him out. They looked behind the T.V, in the VHS player, but nothing.

"G-Guys," the familiar disembodied voice stated from the T.V.

"Donald! Is that you?! Are you o.k?! Did they hurt you?!" José asked, like how a mom would to her child after falling off their bike.

"I'm fine," he answered back. "This is trippy... Where am I?"

"You're inside the television," Panchito answered.

"I know I'm inside the t.v! But _where_ am I?"

"We don't know Donald! What do you see?!" José asked.

"I see nothing. It's just empty here." He explained. "No color. No people. No nothing. But its freezing in here!"

Panchito stated as he banged his fists on the screen,"¡No se preocupe! We'll get you out!"

"Hurry! The things got me again!" Donald sounded like he was struggling. "Hey! Get our hands off me! Wait! Don't touch me there!" His distress made his friends feel helpless.

"Who's touching you?! Donald?!" José asked frantically. All they could do is hear his screams quickly trail off. " They called for him again, but they got no reply. The worried Mexican looked to José for answers.

Panchito placed his hands on José's shoulders and exclaimed, "How do we get him out of the television?!"

"E-Eu não sei," he muttered as he starred into Panchito's watery, amber eyes.

He shook the Brazilian and went on, "C'mon you have to know! ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle? How do we get him out of there José?!"

"Eu não sei!" José snapped as he shoved Panchito away from him.

José shifted his smoked topaz eyes down, then slumped his head. With the pressure if being the only one that knows about magic in their group and not knowing how to get Donald out of that hellhole is taking a toll on him. He pulled out a cigar from his pocket, put it in between his lips and lit it with his lighter that he got from his other pocket. He sat down on the sofa and lowered his upper body and ran his hands through his lime-green hair, thinking about how to get his friend from the white noise. Panchito, full of guilt now from putting some of the pressure on him, sat down beside his overwhelmed friend and hugged him, hoping it will calm the both of them. José also apologized to him.

"I should be the one apologizing. Not you," he explained. "It's just that the things that exit from my cerebro don't match with the things from mi corazón. La adrenalina y esas cosas."

José pondered the Mexicans statement. "... Exit... **Exit**... That's it!" He exclaimed joyfully. "If there's an entrance, t-then there has to be an exit, correcto?"

"Y-Yo creo," he stuttered.

"So we have to find the exit and get Donald from there! Panchito, você é um gênio!" He shouted before he gave Panchito a kiss on both his cheeks. "Perigoso?! Maybe. It could even kill us!" He said somewhat enthusiastically. "The only thing we need to do know is find the-."

They then heard multiple glasses breaking from upstairs. They hurried upstairs and into Donald's room, where they think the crash came from. When they opened the door, everything was in shambles. His window was shattered, the bedside table was in pieces and Donald's bed blocked the closet door, where streams of light emitted from the creaks. José and Panchito pushed the bed away from the closet and turned the knob. When they opened it, large gust's of wind blew onto them and a glowing blue light filled the room.

"I'm going in!" José announced as he walked toward the bright, glowing blue portal.

Panchito shouted,"¿Estás loco? Don't go in yet!" He pulled out a long piece of rope from his sleeve and told him to lift up his arms, in which he did. He tied a large knot and lassoed it onto José's waist.

As he did, José explained to him the dangers that could happen to the both of them they could face

After Panchito fastened the rope tightly, José put his hands on his shoulders and stared into Panchito's eyes, "Antes de eu ir, I want you to know that I love you a lot! Eu te amo tanto!"

The blushing Panchito gulped. "¿En serio? Seriously?"

"Sim! More than any guy could ever love his best friend!"

"Oh," he said, with a little disappointment in his tone. "Te amo tambien."

"Also," José added. Panchito anticipated some sort of confession from the Brazilian, but was dumbfounded by his strange request. "Bury me with my cigars por favor."

They embraced each other tightly and wished each other luck. Panchito watched as José was engulfed by the bright blue light.

* * *

Whoa! Things got really intense for a second there.

I wonder if the guys make it alive...

Winter break is here so the next chapter is commin soon!


	7. Chapter 7

THE CABALLEROS ARE OWNED BY WALT DISNEY AND HIS CREW!

* * *

José found it extremely difficult to find his lost friend. Its just like what Donald said before, there's nothing. Everything looks endless, blanketed by whiteness. It was freezing cold. For a tropical man whose not to fond of weather below 60 degrees, it was miserably cold. He was reduced to rely on his body heat since his lighter ran out of gas and his cigar died out. If being cold wasn't bad enough for him, he had to relive old memories. Out of the blue, a screen would pop out of nowhere and play a fragment of his memory. The first time really startled him. The first memory he encountered was one when he was a kid and he fell of a tree as he tried to get the soccer ball down and broke his leg trying. Some of the memories were fun ones too. Like how his young self and some of the neighborhood kids would build sandcastles on the beach in Rio or dance with the pretty women at parties. He enjoyed strolling down memory lane for a while. But the last couple ones were memories that he would liked to have forgotten for good. Like him begging for money as a kid by selling gum, only to receive a few cents and disgusted glares or the time he was mugged and beaten by some of those "friends" he used to play with.

He called out to Donald as he wandered around aimlessly, looking for any signs of where he might be. When he looked to his side, he was surprised when he saw a figure in the distance. He focused in on it and deciphered what it was. A boy from the looks of it. He looked like he could be around 5 years old. Give or take. He was dressed like a Victorian peasant. He wore a black hat, black waistcoat and trouser. He was squatting down with his knees to his chest and drawing on the floor with a red crayon. Unlike the folks in the movies that wanted to investigate a mysterious apparition and inevitably ended up dead, José chose the smart way and backed off. He slowly, very cautiously, kept on walking to avoid having any contact with the boy. But when he turned his head forward, the boy was standing in front of him. José jumped with fear and froze in place, staring down at the boy's dull, dark purple eyes.

He gulped and said, "O-Olá." He even waved hello so he didn't look intimidating to the tiny child. "I-I m-m you no harm. I'm h-he to look for my f-fend." José stretched out his arms to show the boy that he wasn't concealing anything. "Look! I have n-nothing!" He quickly pulled them back when the cold air hit him.

The boy cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger and examined the frightened and cold man. He then poked José's thighs repeatedly. A bit irritated, José grabbed his tiny, pale hands and squatted down to his level. "Sinto muito. But I don't have time to play around." But the boy didn't listen, he head-butted José. "Listen!" He grunted. He felt bad for yelling at the child and took a deep breath to calm himself. "H-Have you seen a guy with white hair around here?" He asked.

The boy nodded his head up and down.

José's face lit up. "Você tem?! Where?! Show me!" He asked ecstatically. He let go of the boys cold hands. The boy then ran in the direction that the Brazilin had intended to go to earlier, with José following him close behind. _For a kid he sure can run_, he thought. Luckily for him, the stamina of running kept him warm and rejuvenated. Suddenly, the boy stopped. José took a few moments to catch his breath and asked why the boy stopped. The boy pointed in the distance at a silhouette. José was elated. The silhouette was undoubtedly Donald.

José dashed to his friends side and was shocked to find the state he was in. Donald laid face down and his pale arms and legs were bruised. José fell to his knees and rolled Donald over on his back. His joy soon turned to horror when he saw that Donald had a large, black eye on his left eye, his lips were a light blue color and his face was deathly pale. José moved Donald's white bangs to the side of his face and felt his icy cold forehead. "It cant be," he muttered with a cracking tone in his voice. He placed his ear near his blue lips, but couldn't hear him breathing. He then moved his ear down to his chest. But there was no heartbeat. José placed his right palm on top of Donald's left breastbone, placed his other hand on top of his and preformed a few chest compressions. He opened Donald's mouth and gave him two full breaths. He tried again and again, but he eventually collapsed onto Donald's chest when he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He wept and apologized to the body for not reaching him in time. Then, he felt small tugs from his sleeve. He looked up and saw the boy kneeling beside Donald's face.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand sized, floating, glowing blue orb.

José examined the orb and gasped. "I know what this is!" He exclaimed as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "It's an espírito! Is this Donald's espírito?!"

The boy smiled and nodded his head. The boy placed the orb in Donald's mouth and closed it. Both of them watched as the glow from the orb trailed down Donald's throat to his chest, where it began to die off. Donald's diaphragm raised and his bruises vanished. José placed his ear near his mouth and hear him breathing. It was frail, but he was still breathing. And it was enough for José to cry a few tears of joy. Once he pulled away, Donald's eyes shoot open and he sat up, gasping for air.

"W-What happened?! What's going on?!" He asked. He stretched the Brazilians tan cheeks. "José! It that you?!"

"Sim. It's me Donald." Once Donald let go of his cheeks, José hugged the cold man tightly. He wept, "Graças a Deus! You're alive!"

"Wait... I died?!"

José nodded. He wiped his tears and said, "You were really cold and you weren't breathing. You were dead."

Donald gulped. "T-That explains a lot. B-But how did I come back?"

José let go of the man and pointed at the kid, who was still squatting down. "He found your espírito and put it back inside you," he explained.

The boy stood up and poked Donald's left shoulder repeatedly.

"It's O.K menino. Donald's alright."

"Yeah. I'm frozen to the bone, but I'm fine. So you can stop poking me."

And like that, the boy stopped. The boy looked to the left and a horrified expression masked his face. He tugged on José's sleeve like he was eager to leave. When the men looked to see what the boy saw, they were horrified as well. In the distance, they saw a creature with large, black, oval shaped eyes and elongated fangs that couldn't fit in its mouth. Large spikes rowed down its hunched back that came out of its grotesque gray skin that covered its bony body. The creature ran toward them with speed that could easily break the sound barrier. José quickly grabbed Donald by the waist, stood up and flung him on top of his shoulder. He decided that the boy would come with them and carried him underneath his armpit. The Brazilian then ran like he never ran before as he followed the trail of rope that'll hopefully lead them back to their world.

"Hurry!" Donald shouted. "It's getting closer!"

On the other side, Panchito pulled on the rope with all of his might. As he pulled, the gusts of wind blew stronger and stronger and blinding lights shone onto the room, making it difficult for him to pull the rope. Suddenly, the rope broke. Panchito was about to go in the portal when he heard a loud thud downstairs. He dashed out and caught himself on the balcony. He saw José and Donald lying on the floor in front of the T.V, covered in a pink substance. When he came back to the room, he grabbed a stick of T.N.T from his sombrero, lit it and threw it into the portal. He flung Donald's bed, blocking the closet, and hurled his back onto it. He shut his eyes and heard a boom in the distance. The wind slowly died off and light stopped shining from the closet. When he opened his eyes and slid the bed away, Donald's closet was back to normal. The shirts and shoes and other belongings were undisturbed, unlike the room. He hurried out, slid down the railing of the stairs and turned off the T.V before he gave his full attention to the unconscious men on the floor. The room was lit enough by the outside lights so that he can tell who was who.

Panchito kneeled down beside Donald and wiped off some of the residue from his face. He gave him a few chest compressions while he cried out, "Donald! ¡Despierta! Wake up!"

Donald coughed up some of the pink residue and opened his eyes. He sat up and coughed up some more. Panchito patted his back as Donald remarked on how awful it tasted. Panchito moved on to help José. He wiped the pink residue off José's face and also gave him chest compressions. Jose's eyes opened and he too coughed up some of the substance. He sat up and let out a sigh of relief. Panchito pulled in his friends for a group hug and was nearly in tears.

"¡Gracias dios que ustedes están a salvo!" He rejoiced. He kissed their foreheads and was shocked by how cold they were. "You guys are freezing! What happened?!"

"Foi infeliz lá!" José answered. "I was wondering around in the freezing cold!Eu odeio o frio! And there was this really scary monster!" He ranted. "I literally walked down memory lane!" Panchito looked back at Donald in hopes he can help explain the situation, but he gave him the_ Don't ask me_ shrug. "And then I ran into this menino." He gasped. He forgot that he took the kid with him. He looked at his side and saw the boy with his face buried in him and his little hands gripping his shirt. "I ran into _this_ menino and he saved Donald."

Donald asked, "Who is he anyway?"

José shrugged. "Eu não sei? Maybe he got trapped in the T.V?" He nudged the boy and told him that they were back in their world. He looked up at the man with his large violet eyes and released his grip. He stood up and starred at Panchito.

"Pobre chico," Panchito said as he wiped off residue from the boy. After he stopped, the boy then poked the side of Panchito's neck. "He's probably traumatized or something. Does he have a name?"

José shrugged again. "He didn't speak at all when I found him. He just poked us." José asked the boy if he had a name, but he shook his head.

Donald blurted out, "Wait. I'm not getting a good vibe from that boy."

José gasped. "How can you say that! He saved your life!"

"Think about it guys!" He used his fingers to count his reasons and said, "You found him alone in that godforsaken void of nothing. He's dressed like my great-great granddad. Not to mention he poked us for no reason. And he somehow brought me back to life! Isn't that kinda weird to you guys?!"

José sighed and placed his hand on the questioning mans shoulder. "Donald. You're talking to a guy who knows about black magic and the sobrenatural. He's fine. Look at him." He said, pointing to the two out poking each other. "What could he possibly do?"

Donald crossed his arms and sulked. "C'mon Donald. No need to be a gruñón," Panchito commented. He called it quits with the poking battle and tickled him so he could stop. The boy laughed a bit and ran off to sit in José's lap.

"We should give him a name. Don't you think?" The Brazilian asked.

"That's a great idea! What should we name him?"

"Nothing," Donald recommended.

"No bueno. That's not a good name for him. How about Tulio?" The boy nodded his head. "No? How about Adrian? Daniel? Edgar? Hector?" The boy kept on shaking his head with displeasure.

"Let me try. How about Davi? Lucas? Nathanial? Serafino?" Still, the boy didn't find any of the names to his liking.

Donald gave in and helped the guys out. "Well since were picking names for it, how about Gabriel?"

The boy seemed pleased with that name. He smiled and shook his head.

"That's a good one," Panchito commented.

Donald's grumpiness changed to happiness. He was proud of giving the kid a name he actually liked. "Of course it is. _I_ recommended that name," he boasted.

"Alright. Your name is Gabriel," he said as he pointed at the boy.

The boy pointed at himself. "G...Gabriel," he said in a smooth, innocent tone. The guys were shocked. They thought that the mysterious boy was mute, but he finally said something.

"Sim. You're Gabriel." He pointed to Donald as he said, "That man over there with the white hair is Donald Duck. He's-"

"The most amazing, bravest, charismatic, handsomest man you'll ever know!"

"And he can be the meanest too," he whispered to the child. He giggled to himself as the kid starred at him like he didn't understand what he was doing. José pointed to Panchito and continued on. "That guy over there with the red hair is Panchito Pistolas. He's a really cool guy to be around. He's brave, strong, kind, gentle and happy-go-lucky. He can draw bonito fotos and-"

"¡Basta ya José! You're making me blush," he said as he covered his blushing face.

"But its true! No need to get shy about it." He pointed to himself and said, "And I'm José Carioca. I'm-."

"A lazy, womanizing smoker," Donald added bluntly.

Those words pierced through José's heart, in a bad way. "I-is that what y-you really think of me Donald?" He cried. The boy gave Donald a cold glare, to whom didn't really care.

"¡Eso no está bien Donald! He's not just about women and cigars!" Panchito defended.

"C'mon Panchito. I was kidding," Donald confessed. "José's a really cool guy."

"Sí. He's kind, loving, inteligente, _forgiving_, and very fun. And he sings like an angel!"

"Now you're making me blush!"

The boy pointed at each of the men as he repeated, "Donald... Panchito... José." The guys clapped for the boy like if he were taking his first steps.

"That's great and all, but can we wash up now?" Donald nagged. "I'm really cold and there's sludge in placed that there shouldn't be."

"Sim. We will, but can you do me a favor?" José asked as pulled out two earmuffs from his sleeve. "Espere um momento. Watch over Gabriel for a bit. Me and Panchito have something to finish."

Donald grunted, "Fine. I'm too tired and cold to care anymore." José put the muffs on the guys and sat Gabriel down on Donald's lap. He and Panchito walked to the T.V. Panchito ejected the VHS and placed it onto of the T.V. He carried one end and Panchito carried the other out of the door. Panchito came back inside, grabbed his pistols and José's mallet and walked back out.

As Gabriel played the slime, Donald could hear the muffled sounds of something banging into glass and gunshots being fired. A couple moments passed and the Latin men came back. José removed their earmuffs with a smile on his face and said, "O.K. Now we can clean up."

Donald realized a funky taste in his mouth. He coughed a couple times into his fist and asked, "Can you bring me some water though? My mouth tastes like pink slime and smoke."

* * *

I want to let you guys know that the memories for José are my headcannons. M'kay. Any who be this kid anywho? What do he want? Like most horror stuff, it's not complete unless you add a creepy, mysterious child.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
